SAKURA'S NEW LIFE AS A DRAGON ON EARTH
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura has been sleeping for the past 1,000 years since her defeat against Sasuke, what will happen when the mane six ends up in her cave, will she being willing to help them defeat against the Changeling queen or not?
1. Prolong

**I don't own Naruto or How to train your dragons at all or the songs used in this story.**

 **If you seen the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: Sakura's dragon form is where she's all pink and her eyes are green and is a mountain dragon**

 **AN: thanks for reading**

 **Prolong**

* * *

Sakura was in her dragon form at her cave when Sasuke attacks her and tries to kill her. Sakura fights back and tries to kill Sasuke but he was to fast for her.

Sasuke has a sword and he then stabs Sakura's wing, Sakura scream with pain and unleashes her fire breathe and it kills Sasuke off.

* * *

 **1,000 years later**

Sakura is in her cave sleeping when some ponies enter her cave.

"Why are we heading in this cave from the changeling queen?"asked Rainbow Dash.

Sakura lets out a growl and gets ready to breathe fire at the intruders.

"Oh great, we ended up in a cave with a dragon" said Rainbow, "what the hell is going on and who dares wake me up from my 1,000 year slumber?" asked Sakura.

"Umm, we didn't mean to and we're super sorry." said Fluttershy.

"It's quite alright sweetie, I should be thanking you and giving you my ultimate loyalty to you and helped you defeat this Changeling Queen, that you mention." said Sakura with a smile.

"Really, are you sure you'll be willing to helped us?"asked Rainbow, " but of course; if it hadn't been for you I would still be asleep so let me helped you out." said Sakura as she spreads her wings to fly but she ends up falling down on her bum.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP and Naruto at all.**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT THOSE WHO HAVEN'T THEN PLEASE GO AND WATCH THE SHOWS.**

 **AN:** **Sakura's dragon form is where she's all pink and her eyes are green and is a mountain dragon**

 **AN: SAKURA HAS SLEEP FOR 2000 YEARS BUT SHE THINKS IT'S BEEN 1000 YEARS.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

After Sakura falls on her butt, "Scrap; I forgot that bastard damage my wing and I can never fly again." said Sakura out loud without meaning to.

"Umm, what do you mean you can't fly ever again?"asked Fluttershy, "I mean that once my wing gets damage I can never fly again."said Sakura.

"How did it happened?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "it happened one thousand year ago when humans ruled this place and there was a lot of fighting but I couldn't keep fighting since my love die by Sasuke the one who damage my wing with his sword."said Sakura with sadness in her voice.

"What the hay are you talking about there are no humans on this planet 1000 years ago." said Rainbow Dash, "oh really." said Sakura as she drops her dragon form and goes into her human form.

"A human?" asked Twilight sparkle," wrong I'm the goddess of portals and protector of innocents but I have been sleeping for 1000 years."said Sakura.

"I think I know what's going on; you have been asleep more then a thousand years but instead two thousand years." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Your right but let's get going and defeat the queen." said Sakura.

With that said Sakura defeats the changeling queen and help set free equestria.

"Thanks for the help, human." said Princess Luna, "My name isn't human but it's Sakura Haruno." said Sakura.

"Sakura, can you go back into your dragon form?"asked Twilight, "umm sure." said Sakura as she changes back into her dragon form.

"So what were you doing in that cave we found you in?"asked Twilight, "when I lost my lover I couldn't keep living so I put myself in deep sleep for one thousand year but it turns out I ended up putting myself to sleep for two thousand years." said Sakura.

"Who was your lover?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "my lover was reckless and always brag about never giving up no matter what it takes; his name was Naruto."said Sakura as tears appears in her eyes.

"He sounds like he was awesome." said Rainbow Dash.

" He was but he and I could never ever be together because he fell in love with my good friend Hinata and I decided not to get between and I left the village and later on found out Sasuke killed him out of jealous." said Sakura with some more sadness in her voice.

"Wow, what happened afterwards?"asked Princess Celestria.

"The world went to war at first I joined my village until I found out the village leader killed Naruto, then I wanted revenge and I killed the leader but that wasn't enough so I destroyed the world and let it regrow on it's own and sleep for two thousand years." said Sakura.

"Now that I think about it is time for this world to be destroyed since nothing has change at all."said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT!"yelled everypony with shocked expressions on there faces.

"Just kidding but I would like to thank you girls for waking me up so thanks."said Sakura as she laughs.

"EHHH, WHAT!"yelled everypony.

"Sakura, why are you laughing?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I'm laughing because the looks on your face was classic."said Sakura as she keeps on laughing until she breaks a rib.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six and the princesses say.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sakura, are you trying to tell us you were missing with us?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I tended to be a prankster or playing jokes."said Sakura as she continues to laugh.

"That's so not funny."said Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry; I was trying to lessen myself up from being all serious all of the time."said Sakura.

"What do you mean by being serious all the time?"asked Princess Luna, "I mean before you came to this world I woke up once and saw that the world was regrowing back and I noticed that the humans were coming back that I re-destroyed the world until there was no humans allowed on the world."said Sakura kind of coldly.

"That sounds so wrong."said Princess Celestia," I'm allowing you to live in this world if you don't like it then I'll just destroyed this world as well."said Sakura even more coldly.

"Sakura is it; why are you being so cold and rude?"asked Rainbow Dash, "hmm; let me think oh right you idiots woke me up from 2,000 year slumber and I'm still ticked at myself because I accepted the human as my brother and that human betrayed me and it cost me the ability to fly ever again."said Sakura coldly.

"Is that why you hate all humans because you let some human in your heart?"asked Princess Twilight, "yes because that human was a team mate and my future my future brother to be but he broke my heart when he killed off my true lover."said Sakura.

"I made a promise to myself and that was to never ever allow humans on this planet ever again."said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "humans only care about themselves."said Sakura.

"Why do you say that, Darling?"asked Rarity, "I say that because maybe if I had went to the human who betray me when he first lost his family and try to help him but how could I when I was in hiding from my own clan who thought I was a disgrace or a weakling."said Sakura with sadness in her voice.

"Your Family; who are they?"asked Princess Cadence, "oh right; my full name is Sakura Haruno Mountain."said Sakura.

"Wait a minute; do you mean Rose Haruno queen of dragons?"asked everypony.

"Yes; why do you asked?"asked Sakura, "they have been looking for you and they want to apologize for how they treated you when your older sister took over as the queen of the dragons she has been looking for you for over 2,000 years."said Princess Celestia.

"I could careless she is nothing more then a traitor and I'm out of here."said Sakura and she teleports away.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what everypony say.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sakura can you please find it in your heart to forgive your family?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "my answer is no and it doesn't concern you and if you tell my family I'm here then I won't even stop myself from re-destroying this world."said Sakura coldly.

"WHAT!"yelled Rainbow Dash," you heard me and my hatred for my family will remain forever or until they can come and face me then I might forgive them might not and now if you excuse me I'm going back to my cave to sleep again maybe for another 1,000 year or maybe sleep for the night who knows."said Sakura and she teleports back to her cave.

To the mane six and the princesses.

"What is wrong with her and what is her problem?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I know what is wrong with her."said Princess Celestia.

"What is her problem Tia?"asked Princess Luna," her problem is that she doesn't trust anypony and that her family really hurt her to the point of not trusting anypony at all."said Princess Celestia.

"What did her family do to her for her not trust anypony?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"They never wanted me because I was a disgrace to them for falling in love with a human and accepting the humans as part of my family; at that time they thought dragons should ruled the world but I wanted to make friends with the humans and not start a war but the dragons wanted to start a war with humans and thought they were all weaklings and deserve to be slaves."said Sakura as she teleports back to the mane six and the princesses.

"I know that this may sound harsh but I just remember that Rose had the same opinion as me and decided to forgive her for not speaking up and I know why; she was sacred of being haunted down like I was and I'm going to go see her if you want to come with me and make peace with the dragons."said Sakura.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six and the princesses say.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Sakura this isn't our visit but your own."said Princess Celestia.

With that said Sakura visits her older sister and they made up.

Two whole months past after Sakura made up with her family but she went to Twilight Sparkle and asked her if she can used the portal to go to the human dimension.

Twilight Sparkle said yes.

With that said Sakura ends up in the human world as her human self and decides to go to Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

"Everybody; we have a new transfer student named Sakura Haruno."said the homeroom teacher.

Two weeks Past and Sakura always keeps her distance so nobody will discover her secret.

"Jack no."said a blue and pink Femme to her human panther; as Sakura is doing her morning jog.

"Scarp she saw you Arcee."said Jack.

Jack is then grab again by another Robot but this time Sakura looks up and sees the trouble.

Sakura starts to run towards the trouble, "hey you live him alone or face my wrath."said Sakura as she gets ready to transform into her dragon form.

"Sakura please get out of here."said Jack,"don't worry about me but can you keep a secret?"asked Sakura.

"Yes."said Jack, with that said Sakura gets ready to transform into her dragon form when the other autobots appear and the other robot retreats.

"Looks like I'm not needed here; see you around."said Sakura and she throws a smoke screen and teleports to her home which is located outside of Jasper and in a cave.

"Where did Sakura go?"asked Jack, "Jack who is she?"asked Arcee.

"That's Sakura and she is a transfer student but nobody knows anything about her."said Jack.

"Jack; Sakura asked you if you can keep a secret but what does she have to hide?"asked Arcee,"who knows."said Jack.

To Sakura the next day as she gets ready to go to school.

That is when a dragon from the Haruno Clan appears and attacks the school and humans.

"JACK!"yelled Arcee, Sakura comes running and sees the dragon.

"Stand down and what is your purposed being here?"asked Sakura coldly.

"Sakura Haruno; your the new leader of the dragons since Rose Haruno has died because of a illness."said the dragon.

"Your lying Rose Haruno my older sister can't be dead she promise she wouldn't die; your lying."said Sakura and with that said Sakura then turns into her dragon form and runs away with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura wait."said the dragon but Sakura keeps on running until she ends up on the cliff looking down on the desert outside of Jasper.

Back to Jack and the others, "what was that about?"asked Jack.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what will happen to Sakura and will she became the new leader or will she stay on earth.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Arcee to base; we have a problem."said Arcee,"what is the problem?"asked Ratchet.

"Oh nothing much but a giant dragon attacked the school looking for another dragon."said Arcee.

"WHAT!"yelled Bulkhead,"everyone is okay but Sakura is missing."said Arcee.

To Sakura; my sister why did you die and you known that I'm not a leader but a disgrace to the clan thinks Sakura.

The next week nobody has seen Sakura until the dragon attacks the school again;" stopped this."said Sakura as she teleports to the front of the school.

"I'll stopped when you come with me back home."said the Dragon;"I'm sorry but I can't."said Sakura.

"Why not?"asked the dragon,"because I'm not a leader but a follower Suki."said Sakura.

"Sakura please come home; who will lead us?"asked Suki, "Suki' my cousin you have come looking for me but you don't me to lead since you are to become the leader of the clan."said Sakura.

"Sakura; your part of the clan."said Suki; "PART OF THE CLAN; AS IF, I RATHER DIE THEN GOING BACK TO THE CLAN; THAT CLAN KICKED ME OUT AND I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT THEY DID; NOW BEAT IT OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU HERE RIGHT NOW SINCE I HAVE KILLED BEFORE AND I'M NOT TO."yelled Sakura.

"Sakura,please."said Suki,"just leave."said Sakura as she begins to cry from all of the emotional pain cause by the clan.

With that said Suki leaves for good.

As for Sakura; she gets ready to go home to cry.

"Sakura; can you please come with me?"asked Jack, "sure."said Sakura.

With that said Sakura is introduce to the autobots.

"Sakura, that dragon was someone you know; who was she?"asked Miko.

"That dragon was my cousin named Suki."said Sakura, "how is that possible?"asked Jack.

"Right; you guys don't know that I'm a dragon that has the ability to turn into my dragon form."said Sakura.

"WHAT!"yelled everyone, " oops; did I say that out load?"asked Sakura.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what will happen to Sakura and will she became the new leader or will she stay on earth.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sakura, why did your family kicked you out of the clan?"asked Jack, "they kicked me out because at that time they thought dragons should rule not the humans but I disagree and the head clan; my father didn't like that and he kicked me out with no where to go."said Sakura.

"That sounds so harsh but how did you survive without your family?"asked Miko,"I survive thanks to my friends and they become my new family until they to betrayed me as well."said Sakura.

"What did you do?"asked Jack,"simple; I destroyed my world and slept for 100 years and awaken;to discovered that more humans were growing and I re-destroyed my world until 2000 years later it was ruled by ponies."said Sakura.

"I now hate all humans and they are nothing and if it were up to me all humans should be destroyed on all planets."said Sakura kind of harshly.

"Whoa; why do you hate all humans?"asked Arcee, "because I accepted a human as my sibling and he betrayed me when he killed my lover Naruto but I could never be with a human because it wouldn't work out."said Sakura.

"Wait a minute; your not from this planet at all?"asked Miko, "yes; and I'm just passing by and deciding weather or not to destroyed this planet or not."said Sakura.

"WHAT!"yelled everyone, "just kidding; I'm glad this planet existed since I have decided that not all humans are bad."said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Why can't you fly?"asked Arcee," I can't fly because the human that betrayed took a sword and stabbed my wings to the point of never being able to fly again."said Sakura.

"What; is that why you run instead of flying?"asked Miko, " I learned that humans can't be trusted but you and your friends have earned my respect and trust but don't betray me."said Sakura.

"Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my home and sleep for the next few months to healed myself from facing my family again."said Sakura and Ratchet opens up a ground bridge.

Sakura goes through the ground bridge and walks all the way to her house and falls asleep for the next few months.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what will happen to Sakura and will she be able to help the autobots or not.**

 **AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or My little pony**

 **AN: Sakura's family were in the dragon world when Sakura destroyed the ninja Realm after being betrayed by Sasuke.**

 **AN: SAKURA NEVER SEES THE AUTOBOTS EVER AGAIN BECAUSE THE AUTOBOT DEFEATED MEGATRON AND RETURNED TO THEIR WORLD WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

It's been two months and Sakura has been a sleep until she hears a crashing sound just outside her cave.

Sakura walks out of her cave and sees that some dude in a red and blue custom has crash land in front of her cave.

"Who the hell do you think you are human?"asked Sakura angrily.

"I'm superman and who are you?"asked Superman, "I'm Haruno and your on my truff; now beat it."said Sakura coldly.

"Why are you being rude?"asked Superman; "all you humans are the same and think they own everything and if it were up to me all humans should be killed on all planets."said Sakura.

Superman sees that Galatia is about to kill his cousin; "I know this a lot to ask for, but can help me out?"asked Superman.

"Just this once."said Sakura and she changes into her dragon form.

Superman gets on Sakura and Sakura teleports and appears in front of Galatia.

"You can get off me now."said Sakura coldly.

With that Said Superman gets off of Sakura;"anything else?"asked Sakura.

"Nope and thanks for your helped; you should fly to safety."said Superman.

As soon as Superman said that Sakura becomes ticked and she takes her tail and hits Superman on the head and she takes her anger out on Galatia.

"I give; please call off this beast."said Galatia,"Sakura;I think she has enough and I'm sorry if I said anything offensive."said Superman.

"You told me to fly away; just because I have wings doesn't mean I can fly; all you humans do is just assume and it pisses me off."said Sakura bitterly.

"I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."said Superman;"hump, pathetic weaklings as always."said Sakura coldly.

"Hey you get away from him."said a women with red, white and blue costume;"Wonder women, it's okay she saved my life."said Superman.

"Really?"asked Wonder Women; "I did and my name is Haruno and tell your telepathy over there to stop trying to read my mind."said Sakura as she points her claw at man-haunter.

"Why can't I read your brain?"asked John Manhaunter, "because I'm over 2000 years old and I have deal with telepathys before and know how to block them from my mind."said Sakura.

"WHAT!"yelled everyone; " I'm from another world and decided to visit this world."said Sakura.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the supers say.**

 **AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


End file.
